leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Singed/Strategy
Skill usage * is very effective for farming and harassing, allowing to dominate his lane. Poisoning the opposing minions as they advance is an effective strategy for farming lanes. An easy strategy for farming is to push your minions to the turret then run past it to poison the next wave as it comes. * When facing melee champions, you are capable of zoning them by poisoning the area near your own minions so their farming capabilities are hindered severely. * Turn off when unnecessary as it drains mana quickly. * When poisoning the area, do not run in a straight line if enemies are chasing you. Try to run in a zigzag path so they will get poisoned at least once. * is one of the best slows in the game, and it should have at least one rank before level 5. The upper ranks simply increase the slows percentage. A well-played can lead a target with the glue, catch up to the target, then him back in to the glue for maximum effect. This may take some practice, as all ranks have only a 5 second duration. ** For even better results, toggle on to reduce mobility and possibly gain a few ticks of damage from poison while your opponent is stuck in the . * is your most versatile ability and can be used to toss enemies into your turret, isolate them from their teammates to set up an allied ambush, and save lives by tossing enemies away from weak or fleeing allies. It can also interrupt channeled ultimates such as , , , or knock away champions with strong non-channeled point-blank AoE like , and . * is useful for chasing enemies and is a useful asset in any major team battle for its all-round bonuses. It has an incredibly short cooldown for an ultimate, so don't worry about wasting it to run away from a gank gone wrong. It's short cooldown also means it can be used in lane to simply regenerate mana and hp. * Using to throw an enemy into your is a very simple but effective harassment combo. * Although not a caster in the true sense, benefits greatly from magic penetration runes to make sure your opponents get full damage from . A full caster setup will allow him to deal quite heavy damage with the capability of tanking. * Consider leveling before , as this spell grants you better zone control and CC, granting you high value of 75% slow, instead of , which grants you only 50 bonus damage per level and increases its mana cost. Build usage * Because Singed have , building a lot of mana is a great idea. * If you are finding yourself running out of mana quickly during laning, buying a could help, as well as providing MR. * Because gameplay is very dependent on positioning, should be one of your first major item purchases. However, the next stage of boots is best determined by the enemy team composition. * One of the best advanced items for early-to-mid-game is . Grabbing the first also gives Singed an early 50 health due to Innate, and alleviates early mana problems while still leaving room for 2 health potions. This can then build offensively into an early or a more defensive . * is useful to buy as early as possible for any general build. It provides significant mana, HP and AP. By itself it gives Singed a total of 812 extra HP when maxed. * When playing utility Singed, CDR is possibly the most effective stat to build, as it allows you to , apply , and pop more often, an can help substantially with cooldowns and a nice ability power boost. A utility Singed's focus is on surviving and disrupting as often and effectively as possible. For this, items like are a great choice. * A tanky build should contain items such as and . * procs on with 15% slow, useful for hindering enemies while fleeing. The full effect (35%) is applied to , but the animation time consumes most of the duration. * Get to buff movement speed and ability power to make much more powerful if you choose to build AP . * A harassment/tank Singed should pick up a early on for Hp5, MR, and added movement speed, although it doesn't give any health. * provides a significant AP boost as well as a defensive ability. * Getting is not recommended, as Singed will likely run himself out of mana stacking it. He only has his W, E and R to proc it, and none of them are spammable or cheap. Toggling does not proc . * An early can help overcome the mana-cost of Singed's abilities. As he is an excellent farmer, the gold per time. Late game, this can be built into a for additional stats/the movespeed boost. Remember to use it defensively as well as offensively, as nearby teammates will benefit from it as well. * When planning a gank on someone with a , ask a teammate with a spammable ability to remove it before you attack. Recommended builds Countering * threatening abilities are location-based, so harassment is doubly effective if it involves a slow, such as or . * Singed has no base health or mana regen abilities, allowing fairly easy harassment by ranged champions. His is fairly weak against players early game, but doesn't stop him from being excellent at lane-control. * Do not chase Singed. He has great mobility with his ult and a great escape ability with his . will cause significant damage to people who continue chasing Singed and may even turn the tide for Singed allowing him to turn around and pick up an easy kill. * is highly dependent upon his mobility to get his and off, hindering his speed could help yield positive results for your team. Category:Champion strategies